El curso de las estrellas
by vampira horchatera
Summary: Traducción. Ashuraoh desea a toda costa tener un hijo, pero necesita la ayuda de una persona poderosa para poder cambar el curso de las estrellas. Entonces aparece Taishakuten al reino celeste...YAOI!


**HOLA! Este fic no es mío, es una traducción. Como no encontré ninguno de esta pareja en ningún sitio en castellano... lo busqué en italiano, y encontré este. Me gustó mucho y pedía permiso (está claro) a la autora para traducirlo y publicarlo :D así que estoy en todos los trámites para poder colgarlo!**

**Esta pareja me parece muy bonita nn espero que os guste!**

**De Ria-chan**

**Traducido por Misato**

**El curso de las estrellas**

"¿Qué queréis?"

Silencio

"Perdóname…" intentó pasar, pero la figura cubierta en la sombra se movió, bloqueándole el camino.

Puso una mano al lado, posándola con descuido sobre el mango del puñal, pero el otro hombre pareció totalmente indiferente ante la amenaza infligida.

"Empiezas a molestarme…" comentó con el mismo tono frío y glacial, observando impasible "si tienes algo que decirme, hazlo y basta."

Un guiño sarcástico se formó sobre esos labios sensuales, antes que volvieran a la habitual sutileza.

"¡Maestro¡Maestro¿Qué sucede?" un pataleo, y la figura misteriosa se desvaneció en la oscuridad del corredor del palacio imperial.

Ashura-oh suspiró resignado, nadie tenía una rapidez peor que la de sus guardias.

"Cálmate, no hay nada de que preocuparse ¡Vamos! El emperador celeste está esperando." Recogió su capa y se dirigió a paso veloz a la sala de audiencias. No era de buen ver que el dios guerrero, comandante de los ejércitos del emperador celeste hiciese esperar a su señor.

"Ashura-oh, esta noche estás más callado que siempre." Le recriminó afectuosamente Kissho-ten, hija del emperador.

"Perdóneme, dama Kissho-ten, he estado imperdonable dejando que pensamientos molestos turbasen mi conducta y la alegría de esta mesa"

Kissho-ten rió serenada "naturalmente, estás perdonado, Ashura-oh"

Un movimiento en la sala captó su atención, una alta figura de largos cabellos plateados que emanaba un vago aire de amenaza.

Arrugó la frente, tenía algo extrañamente familiar…

Los ojos de ámbar encontraron aquellos de hielo del hombre que le estaba mirando fijamente con insistencia a través del salón.

"Oh, e aquí el nuevo dios del Trueno, Taishaku-ten… es nuevo en palacio y se ve… es así de rudo…" comentó Kissho-ten, acercándose a Ashura-oh.

Él no se entero casi de la princesa, estaba demasiado concentrado en ese desconocido.

Entonces era él quien conseguía rodear su sistema de seguridad, l encontrarlo en cualquier lugar donde fuese, a molestarlo con su presencia muda e innegable.

Puso, con un gesto habitual, un largo mechón de pelo negro tras la punta de la oreja derecha y notó, aún a esa distancia, aquellos ojos encenderse por un leve instante de un fuego devorador, con la rapidez de un rayo.

Se quedó a observarlo mientras se inclinaba, con un toque de arrogancia, ante el emperador y les contaba su campaña victoriosa contra los demonios.

Una divinidad menor, nada importante.

Devolvió de nuevo su atención a la dama Kissho-ten, haciéndola reír con algún golpe sobre cortesanos imperiales.

Una sombra le pasó delante interrumpiendo su discurso, mientras Taishaku-ten se inclinaba frente la hija del emperador.

"Dama Kissho-ten…" murmuró con voz profunda, los ojos fijos sobre el dios guerrero. Kissho-ten no se enteró de nada, demasiado empeñada en superar el desagrado que le causaba la presencia del dios relámpago.

Ashura-oh podía al fin observarlo de cerca, y a plena luz.

La piel era pálida, casi resplandeciente, destacada aún más al resalto de la cascada de cabellos plateados y de la armadura blanca. Los ojos eran del color del hielo, transparentes y fríos. Sólo la vos era caliente y profunda.

Viró la mirada, pidiéndose vagamente 1qué podía querer de él. ¿Quería poner a prueba retándole a un duelo¿Quería que lo recomendara al emperador?

"Ashura-oh…" no se inclinó ante él, pero le dirigió un simple movimiento de cabeza, como si fuese su pariente o como si no pudiera hacerlo a menos de esta en la sala imperial. Les dio una última ojeada y luego desapareció tras la muchedumbre.

"Ese hombre… me incomoda" murmuró Kissho-ten.

Pero él no estaba escuchando, continuaba mirando fijamente el punto donde había desaparecido Taishaku-ten.

¿Por qué tenía la sensación de inevitable cuando lo miraba¿Era también él parte de aquel peligroso juego que se disponía a preparar¿Y como podía saberlo, si aquello que tenía intención de hacer era invertir el orden mismo del cielo?

"Aún tú" no se giró para confirmarse de la presencia de otra persona en la estancia de la torre lo sentía nivel de piel, la electricidad estaba en el aire. Así como se desencadenaba allá fuera del palacio imperial, con una tempestad de lluvia y rayos.

"Deberías elegir mejor tu cuerpo de guardia Ashura-oh."

Ashura-oh se volvió a mirarlo fijamente, los largos cabellos negros que se movían despacio al soplo del viento borrascoso, inclinó levemente la cabeza, estudiando el toro hombre con blanda curiosidad.

"Eres de verdad excepcional para deslizarte donde no debes."

Taishaku-ten tensó la mandíbula al insulto infligido, aquel muro de fría indiferencia le hacía enloquecer de rabia, le venía ganas de hacer algo, cualquier cosa para conseguir destruir el control inhumano del dios guerrero. Compuso la faz con una máscara serena que rivalizaba con aquella del oponente.

"Hago lo mejor de mí" contestó con un ademán de cabeza.

Ashura-oh lo estaba estudiando atentamente, valorando si podía ser un enemigo o un aliado, pero su comportamiento de dios del Trueno dejaba aún un enigma.

"¿Eres ambicioso?" le pidió Ashura-oh.

"Mucho."

"¿Eres también decidido?" inquirió aún, la máscara de indiferencia había caído y le quedaba sólo una concentración casi furiosa, igualmente fascinante para Taishaku-ten, que conocía otro lado del enigmático carácter de aquel dios legendario.

"Sí." Hizo una pausa "Nada puede pararme cuando quiero obtener alguna cosa." Proclamó con voz baja, mirando fijamente en los ojos.

Por primera vez Ashura-oh advirtió un escalofrío correrle a lo largo de la espalda.

Por algún extraño motivo las palabras de Taishaku-ten le habían perturbado.

"Es un bien para tu papel de combatiente" cambió improvisoriamente el discurso y vio a Taishaku-ten reír consciente, antes que se acercara un paso.

"Serás muy feliz de demostrármelo" proclamó con una sonrisa felina, avanzando otro paso y dejando caer el borde de la capa.

"Estoy seguro, pero la familia Ashura siempre ha dado los mejores guerreros al mundo celeste."

"Sí… eres el dios de la sangre, de la guerra y de la…muerte..." comentó Taishaku-ten "… pero como puede la muerte tener un aspecto así…hermoso, seductor y triste…" ríe sin alegría al ver la expresión sorprendida y atontada de Ashura-oh.

"Eres así de empeñado a rumiar sobre el destino, mi rey, que no te das cuenta ni de lo que sucede a tu alrededor" ríe aún más fuerte, tirando atrás los largos cabellos plateados, al ver a Ashura-oh tensarse a la defensiva "Crees que no me he enterado? Puedes conseguir engañar a los demás¡Pero no a mi!"

"Sois muy presuntuoso…"

La sonrisa murió en los labios de Taishaku-ten, mientras avanzaba un paso más, bloqueándole la única vía de escape del dios de la guerra, llegando a respirar el perfume de la piel de Ashura-oh y a advertir su calor.

"No, mi Rey…" rindiéndose a la tentación rozó con los dedos un mechón de cabellos negros y sedosos "…sólo una parte de vuestro destino…" se llevó a los labios el mechón y se apartó "A l próxima vez, mi Rey, sueños de oro…" y desapareció tras las lombras de la torre, con una última risa irrisoria en su respecto.

"¡Maldito¡Maldito!"

¿Cómo hacía para saber que en algún tiempo, sus sueños estaban poblados de pesadillas de muerte, destrucción y sangre. Todo enlazado al nacimiento inminente de su hijo? Un hijo que no debería nunca venir al mundo, pero que él deseaba más que su misma vida.

¿Y podía el deseo de un sólo hombre decidir por todos, pobres o ricos, buenos o malos¿O sabiendo aquello que sabía deseaba aún ver nacer a su heredero?

La sacerdotisa Kuyo no fallaba nunca, el curso de las estrellas era inmutable.

Finalmente había tomado una decisión.

Habría hecho cualquier cosa.

Roto cualquier regla.

Ignorado cualquier moral o remordimiento con tal de ver nacer a su hijo.

Y para evitar el peligro que el lado oscuro de los Ashura tomara ventaja en su heredero habría tomado todas las precauciones posibles.

Pero no podía hacerlo todo solo…

Necesitaba la ayuda de un hombre fuerte, ambicioso, arrogante… tenía necesidad de Taishaku-ten.

Era duro admitirlo, pero sabía que era el único en grado de ayudarle. Ya había designado al joven Yasha del norte, como dios guardián, esperando que el destino, esperando que el destino de aquel joven niño sonriente y confiado pudiese cambiar,

El destino.

Todo giraba entorno el destino que seguía inexorable a su curso…

"No deberías ir de paseo sin escolta, Ashura-oh. Hay personas que desean tu muerte." Aquella voz bien notable, le llegó de espaldas. Se giró lentamente y observó a Taishaku-ten 'mirándolo' por primera vez.

El encanto físico innegable, la seguridad y la arrogancia transpiraban de sus rasgos y cada palabra, la determinación férrea que brillaba en sus ojos. Sí, efectivamente era el hombre justo para ayudarlo en su proyecto.

"¿Vos creéis que se puede cambiar el destino, Taishaku-ten?"

la sonrisa desapareció de golpe en el dios del Trueno "Par conseguir lo que deseo sería capaz también de cambiar el curso mismo de las estrellas."

"Entonces quisiera que me ayudaras a realizar esta cosa imposible"

la mirada de Taishaku-ten se oscureció "¿A cambio me darás aquello que deseo poseer?" pidió con voz cariciosa.

Ashura-oh se sentía preparado par darle ejércitos, poder, riquezas a cambio de su colaboración, era justo que pidiese una recompensa.

"¿Qué sería esta cosa?"

"¿No lo imagináis?" Ashura-oh levantó la mirada sorprendido de encntrarse de improvisto Taishaku-ten tan cerca que podía reflejarse en sus ojos de hielo.

El dios relámpago alzó una mano para acariciarle un mechón del sedoso cabello negro, respirándolos casi sobre los labios. "Sois vos."

Los ojos de Ashura-oh se abrieron desmesuradamente, incrédulos frente esa petición. Había esperado cualquier cosa pero…¿era lo mismo? Posible era que osara pedirlo pero, fijando los ojos de hielo del otro, se dio cuenta que no sólo osaba pretendía.

¿Y era él capaz de semejante 'sacrificio'¿Era posible que fuese lo único que quisiera Taishaku-ten?

"Si es el precio a pagar por influir sobre el destino…" alzó de hombros, resignado.

"¿Quieres decir que aceptáis?" apremió impaciente Taishaku-ten, todo el control que había demostrado siempre desvaneció en la nada.

Ashura-oh asintió, la vista serena, después de la sorpresa inicial.

Taishaku-ten apretó los labios, reteniendo en la miseria la cólera "¡Quiero oírtelo decir en voz alta!" antes del alba, si apremiaba, habría destruido aquella máscara de serenidad e indiferencia pintada sobre la cara de Ashura-oh.

"Sí.acepto." respondió con voz clara.

"así va mejor" sonrió irónico Taishaku-ten "Venid. Debemos sellar nuestra promesa."

Un escalofrío involuntario recorrió a Ashura-oh. La rueda del destino había empezado a girar y ya era imposible arrastrar su curso.

Aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza, sin fiarse de su voz, y siguió a l dios del Trueno por los corredores del palacio Zenmi que conducían a sus estancias.

"¿Dónde me estáis llevando?" habría querido parecer indiferente, pero la oz le salió vagamente alarmada.

"¿Queréis acaso expresar en público nuestro pacto, mi gélido señor?" se mofó Taishaku-ten, alzando la sobreceja con aire irónico.

"No, quiero que sea el secreto mejor guardado del mundo celeste…" Respondió mortalmente serio, fijando derecho a los negros ojos de Taishaku-ten estos asintieron, serios a su vez.. lo cogió de la mano y lo hizo entrar en sus estancias.

Ashura-oh se habría esperado de todo del excéntrico dios del Trueno, pero no esa sobria y simple elegancia de líneas y colores que serenavan los ojos y el alma.

"Ésta es mi habitación más secreta. A nadie he permitido entrar,…y también más protegida…" le susurró a la oreja Taishaku-ten haciéndolo estremecer.

Ashura se giró levemente a verlo, los labios a un soplido de la boca del dios del trueno, los ojos dorados inescrutables.

"siempre así de controlado, Ashura-oh. Así de frío. Acalorando el pensamiento solo vuestro hijo. ¿Cómo podré retener la satisfacción de mi recompensa?" le murmuró caricioso Taishaku-ten.

Ashura-oh se tensó y cerró los ojos. De improvisto se sentía vacío, agotado de tener que continuar con el juego absurto y mortal.

¿Por qué se daba tanta pena en crearse complots e intrigas, sabiendo que habría destruido la vida de millones de personas?

Sabiendo que no habría nunca visto nacer su hijo.

"Debo. Mantener. El. Control." Susurró con voz monocorde. Reabrió los ojos de golpe y a Taishaku-ten le pareció vislumbrar en sus profundidades alguna cosa inhumana y terrible.

Alguna cosa que venia encerrado sólo con la pura fuerza de voluntad de Ashura-oh.

Pero él no había nunca temido nada y estaba preparado a cualquer cosa para obtener lo que deseaba.

"Pero yo quiero haceros perder el control, mi bello Ashura-oh" le posó las manos sobre las espaldas y las hizo deslizar hasta los lazos que mantenían la túnica blanca "Quiero sentiros gritar mi nombre…" posó un leve beso sobre una oreja, estremeciéndose de placer en sentir la piel lacia como seda, aunque fuese fría, bajo sus labios ardientes "…sentiros gritar vuestro placer…" le mordisqueó con dulzura el lóbulo fino, deslizando luego con la lengua en su interior, y bajo las manos advirtió el primer escalofrío del cuerpo de Ahura-oh "…rescaldar vuestro cuerpo así de frío con mi pasión…" desciende sobre el cuello, chupando suavemente el punto sensible tras la oreja.

"¿Creéis que lo conseguiré?" le pidió fijando nuevamente los negros ojos y rió burlonamente al ver señales de dientes sobre los labios del dios de la guerra. Ashura-oh no respondió y giró la vista, una ola de sus cabellos escondiendo su expresión.

"No podéis esconderos… ¡no esta noche!" con un gesto violento cogió la tela y quitó la túnica, dejando el torso desnudo en el claror lunar que entraba de las altas ventanas asomándose sobre los jardines "¡Esta noche sois mío! Puedo hacer lo que quiera¿no? Es el poder que me habéis dado a cambio de mi ayuda." Se apartó un momento para admirarlo en toda su belleza. Piel cándida y aterciopelada como una rosa blanca, cabellos corvinos de seda, ojos del oro más puro, lineamentos perfectos de una pureza exquisita, pero no por esto menos viril. Las señales de los músculos esquivaban bajo la piel de seda, recordándole que tenía delante el guerrero más fuerte de todo el reino celeste.

Casi poseídas por una voluntad propia, sus manos empezaron a vaga sobre el tórax musculoso, deteniéndose sobre los pezones rosados.

Las manos de Ashura-oh se apretaron sobre sus caderas, tensas.

Taishaku-ten hundió los labios en el hueco del cuello, donde palpitaba la vida "Mío…mío…aunque sólo por una noche… me la haré que baste una eternidad…" y lo atrajo en su abrazo para advertir finalmente, por primera vez, los contornos de aquel cuerpo deseado contra el suyo. La euforia y la incredulidad lo arrollaron por un momento, nublándole los sentidos.

Era Ashura-oh quien estaba tenso.

Ashura-oh, de quien podía finalmente conocer el olor, el gusto, después de haber sufrido inanición (aburrimiento) por demasiado tiempo.

Sólo la rigidez del dios de la guerra le cobró.

Se alejó bruscamente y le miró fijamente, disgustado.

Una bellísima estatua. E aquí aquello que había estrechado entre sus brazos. Chirrió los dientes.

¡Oh, no! No debería ir así! El destino le había concedido sólo aquella noche y no tenía intención de echarla a perder a la voluntad de Ashura-oh.

"No estás teniendo fe a los pactos, mi rey!" le recordó, frío, buscando de no enseñarle la rabia y la frustración que estaba teniendo "Sólo he prometido concederme a vos, no de provocar placer al hacerlo."

Taishaku-ten descubrió los dientes en aquello que quería ser una sonrisa le posó una mano sobre el corazón, sintiéndolo estremecerse a pesar del férreo control que ejercitaba "os repugna tanto mi tacto? Mi olor'" Ashura-oh no responde "Preferís que os tome sin tanta historia, para darle la espalda a todo y volver a rumiar sobre el destino, no es verdad?" le desafió, leyendo la respuesta en aquellos ojos de oro fundido.

La rabia i la desesperación lo cegaron, si quería darle sólo su cuerpo, debería tomar aquello que se le ofrecía, pero sabía que no habría sido suficiente para calmar su hambre, por tener el recuerdo de una pizca del paraíso con el cual consolarse en el futuro nublado que se le abría delante.

Con un empujón lo hizo terminar en la cama y le cayó encima con todo su peso. Le apresó las muñecas en una férrea movida, inmovilizándolo con los brazos alargados sobre el amplio y suave colchón.

Ashura-oh no puso resistencia alguna y él se enfureció más aún, el rostro contraído en una máscara de delirio.

"Has estado alguna vez con un hombre, Ashura-oh?" le preguntó irreverente, descendiendo a mordisquear un hombro, degustando el dulce sabor de su sudor.

El dios de la guerra sacudió la cabeza, tenso. Taishaku-ten insertó la rodilla entre sus piernas, buscando de abrirlas.

"No!" gritó repentinamente Ashura-oh.

"No que? No era esto lo que deseabas" se frotó contra suyo, haciéndole sentir su erección pulsada sobre el vientre.

"No!"

"Queréis volveros atrás? No estaba dispuesto a todo para hacer nacer a vuestro hijo?" le inquirio con tono sarcástico "Cuenta tan poco vuestra palabra? En todo caso me darás lo mismo que quiero" se inclinó sobre su prisionero para besarlo, pero Ashura-oh giró la cabeza.

"Cómo es que no reaccionáis, mi poderoso dios de la guerra? Había pensado que estaba haciendo el amor con una muñeca complaciente" se burló.

"Dejad fuera el amor de este asunto, Taishaku-ten!" silbó con los dientes apretados.

"De veras?" susurró con una voz que a Ashura-oh le pareció dispersa de amargura y tristeza.

"No me toméis como un juego! Tu no sabes lo que me cuesta esto!"

"No te vengas a lamentar conmigo! No tenéis idea de cual será mi destino!" le hizo callar, los ojos de hielo chispearon de una mezcla entre rabia, pena y deseo.

"Que…" luego dos labios suaves se posaron sobre los suyos y una lengua curiosa se aventuró a probar el sabor de su boca. El estómago se le apretó en un tornillo. No debería ir así, no estaba previsto que nadie consiguiera sobrepasar su coraza. Se relajó y aceptó pasivamente dejarse besar, es más, devorar, vista la pasión febril y los mordiscos que le regalaba Taishaku-ten.

"Por los dioses, sois más dulce que la miel…" disminuyó la presión sobre su cuerpo y le liberó las muñecas. "… y embriagador como el vino de ambrosia y esta noche quiero emborracharme!" vuelve a besarlo con calma esta vez, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo para enviar a la memoria los labios de su amante.

"Taishaku-ten! Su reclamo no fue escuchado "…Taishaku-ten, paraos…" lo rechazó con firmeza y se levanto para sentarse, buscando recobrar la calma, excluyéndolo de su vista para calmar los latidos de su corazón.

"Está bien, Ashura-oh…" suspiró resignado "…he entendido que así no puede ir." Constató la voz profunda del dios del trueno.

Ashura-oh le lanzó una mirada sobre sus espaldas y lo vio blandamente apoyado sobre los cojines, la túnica abierta sobre el amplio pecho musculoso, durante su encuentro el cabello se le habían desaliñado dándole un aspecto menos agresivo.

"Venid a mi" le susurró sensual.

"Qué…"

"Adelante, no seáis así de tímido, mi rey." Le tomo el pelo. Cuando vio que el otro no se movía le incordió de nuevo "Yo estoy siempre esperando, Ashura-oh"

"Yo… yo… no puedo…"

"Es algo de tu dignidad lo que no te consiente hacerlo?"

"Para ya! Para Taishaku-ten! Estoy harto de todas estas alusiones, comentarios y cualquier otra cosa!"

"Y creéis que yo no sufro vuestra frialdad, vuestros gélidos cálculos y complots y de la indiferencia con la que me tratáis?" responde tajante "Sólo soy un peón, en vuestro juego para obtener un heredero, no?" comentó ácido "Un pequeño accidente en el recorrido para superar deprisa para reprender vuestras tramas."

Ashura-oh apretó los labios, apenado. Se había aproximado mucho a la verdad, pero con su gran espanto se acordó que había también otro. Por un instante, cuando el dios del Trueno lo estaba besando, tocando… había olvidado la finalidad para concentrarse sólo en las sensaciones físicas… y esto no estaba previsto.

"Estoy cansado, perdonadme." Taishaku-ten se alzó de la cama y se giró, como si no pudiera soportar más la vista del dios de la guerra.

Ashura-oh, a su pesar, se encontró admirando fascinado por el físico escultural del dios del Trueno, de repente se da cuenta de dónde iban sus pensamientos.

"Qué…?"

En la puerta Taishaku-ten se giró a mirarlo "No creo conseguir soportar otra vez vuestra frialdad, así que perdonadme, mi rey, pero dejo el juego."

"Qué…?" repite estúpidamente Ashua-oh.

"Estoy habituado a ser el dueño del juego, y no un peón…" sonríe amargamente "…no os preocupéis, el pacto sigue válido…"

"Pero…" la voz murió en su gola. Porqué? Porqué lo habría ayudado sin recibir nada a cambio? "Esperad!" casi gritó.

Taishaku-ten se paró tieso, en el umbral.

"Esperad… os lo ruego…" repite lentamente, buscando pensar velozmente que hace. Debía tener fe en el pacto, no podía faltar a la palabra dada, se dijo, engañando aunque fuese igual, no quería reconocer el impulso profundo que le hacía quedarse en aquella estancia, cerca de entregarse a un hombre. Es más, reconoció en un sobresalto de honestidad, a aquel hombre en particular. Sólo a él. Suspiró profundamente y luego se libró de la poca indumentaria que aún tenía puestas, estirándose sobre el blando colchón.

"Estoy aquí" susurró despacio.

Taishaku-ten se giró y le faltó aire al ver Ashura-oh en toda su gloriosa desnudez, estirado lánguidamente sobre la cama.

"Por todos los dioses!" silbó, la excitación que se le escurría por las venas.

"No puedo dar menos a mi palabra"

"No había jamás dudado que tenías otras razones para un sacrificio tal." Comentó sarcástico, mientras los ojos admiraban aquella belleza viril, como un hombre sediento en frente.

Se acercó con sigilo a la cama, casi tenía miedo de que Ashura-oh podía cambiar de idea al último momento. Posó una rodilla sobre el colchón, doblándose para poder observar los ojos negros, los largos cabellos que se esparcían como una capa de seda argente sobre el pecho de Ashura-oh.

"Por qué?" susurró

El dios de la guerra se queda en silencio, mordiéndose los labios.

"Decídmelo, Ashura-oh!"le acarició el rostro con la punta de los dedos "Necesito saberlo" hace una pausa y se inclinó aún más sobre él, respirándole un soplo de sus labios "Lo hacéis solo por qué necesitáis mi ayuda para llevar a cabo vuestro plan?" Ashura-oh giró el rostro, pero los dedos de acero de Taishaku-ten se apretaron dolorosamente en su mentón, impidiéndolo.

"Demo saberlo!" pausa "Y a cambio os haré una promesa. La única que llevaré hasta el final.

Hubo un momento de silencio, de inmovilidad absoluta, luego lentamente las manos de Ashura-oh se alzaron a delinear su rostro y él obtuvo la respuesta que deseaba en los ojos de oro líquido del dios de la guerra. Taishaku-ten suspiró, acalorado tras el triunfo y la amargura de saber que aquel momento de felicidad era como una pastilla de jabón que se habría desecho al primer rayo de sol. Cierra los ojos y unió los labios a aquellos d Ashura-oh, poniendo toda su pasión en aquel beso.

Ashura-oh se relajó y se permitió abandonarse al calor de aquel abrazo.

"E aquí mi promesa. Aunque tuviese que destruir la vida de millones de personas, cambiar el orden del cielo, yo impediré que vuestro hijo se convierta en el dios de la destrucción. A cualquier precio." Ashura-oh le rozó los labios con los dedos, tocándolo voluntariamente por primera vez.

Si.

Podía concederse aquella noche. La primera y la última.

El curso de las estrelles ya había empezado a cambiar.

Owari

Me parece que es una traducción muy pachunga, es la primera que ahago y es cortita nn intentaré encontrar alguna otra para traducir en mis ratos libres (normalmente pocos)... y si saben de otro fic de esta pareja, por favor! contacten conmigoooo!


End file.
